Chinese patent application CN 105070243A has disclosed a gate turn-on voltage compensation circuit, a display panel, a driving method, and a display device. The patent application relates to a gate voltage driving method. In the gate voltage driving method, a clock control module is used for controlling a chamfering module to output corresponding chamfered voltage signals in corresponding time periods, so as to obtain different chamfering depths. Control logic of the method is complicated, and the driving circuit is not improved sufficiently.